Salazar's Greatest Granddaughter
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was raised under the watchful eye of a Slytherin friend of her fathers. She had encountered her mother only a few times after her birth, before she was killed by Voldemort, leaving her with her father, and the half-brother who she never got to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Salazar's Greatest Granddaughter**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was raised under the watchful eye of a Slytherin friend of her fathers. She had encountered her mother only a few times after her birth, before she was killed by Voldemort, leaving her with her father, and the half-brother who she never got to know.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 1979**

"_**Lily!?"**_

Lily Potter had a secret, no longer a secret to anyone but the world outside of her home.

"He doesn't know...if that helps any..."

The man across from her shook his head, messy black hair falling annoyingly into his eyes as he looked at his wife who he'd married only three months ago in the year of 1978, he had just been told by his only love that she was pregnant, and with the child of his most hated rival during his school years! "...why couldn't you cheat on me with Sirius?" He asked, trying his best to calm himself down.

"...would that have made it any better?" She asked sadly, her hand on the slight baby bump that was forming beneath the white sweater she wore.

"YES ACTUALLY!" He sighed, falling back onto a couch in the cozy home the two of them had bought to start, what he thought, to be a family with _his_ bloodline. "Greasy Git actually _touched_ you..."

She sighed, _'He did more than just...touch...me.'_ Shaking her head to get her thoughts back in line, she looked to her husband who looked annoyed.

"I'm not mad...I mean, I am, just...not at you...I know you two were close...but I thought you weren't talking to him...what happened?"

"He came to me, before you proposed...it was, we were just talking, I had no intention of humoring him with listening originally, until he explained that all he wanted was to apologize one last time before he never saw...his first and last real friend again. He started off with saying he was _annoyed_ that it was you I would be with, but if he was to trust someone with me...he was glad it was a hardheaded Gryffindor with a penchant for causing trouble and avoiding punishment." She sighed, "One thing led to another, and now...I'm pregnant...and, James, he's a Death Eater, I can't just leave the baby with him when he is forced to follow Voldemort to stay alive. I know it was his choice, and I'm not pleased in the least with it, but the child can't be punished, by his choices or mine. I also understand how he regrets his choice, but he can't just put in his two weeks' notice..."

James nodded, "I know, we can keep her with us, but...you need to tell him...he needs to know. I hate the blasted bat, but I'm not about to deprive him the knowledge that he's a father."

Lily smiled; this was why she loved him so. He was understanding, and while a little hotheaded, he never did anything without thinking it through. He'd matured greatly over the years, and he had become a man, one she was pride to be married to. "Can you have Dumbledore see if he can find him, tell him to let Severus know that I want to talk to him, he'll come."

"I know he will...he'd crawl to the moon if it meant he could see you." He closed his eyes, "That's the only reason why I trust him with y..." he eyed her stomach, "...let me correct myself; that is why I _did_ trust him with you."

It was quiet for a while before James sighed and took his wife into his arms, "This doesn't change how I feel about you, it never will, and the baby won't change my feelings for you either, I love you Lily, and I will care for the baby as if it was mine as well,"

"But..." Lily frowned, "Sev-"

"I didn't say the baby would grow up without knowing the Greasy Odd Ball's it's dad, I said I would take care of the kid as if it's mine."

Lily nodded, "I'm sorry James, I...have no excuse for what I did,"

"That's when you make one up," he smiled gently and kissed his wife on the forehead, "It's what Sirius and I did all the time,"

"...I won't do that, you deserve much better than lies, I can only apologize." She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her as James let out a sigh.

Looking into the fire he glared at the flames, he really was angry, but he wouldn't take it out on Lily, and no matter how much he hated Severus, he refused to let his natural hatred towards the Slytherin Prince out after trying so hard to keep it under wraps for Lily.

No...he would be the annoyed little Lion cub that he currently felt like, and pout because the first child Lily gave birth to, would not be his own. What was worse, he had to _wait-in-line_ to get her pregnant.

**-x-x-x-**

The days passed by relatively quiet, they were in the living room waiting for Severus, after James had talked to Dumbledore about having him locate the Snake. Rather pleased with himself that he had managed to hold a civil conversation with Dumbledore despite the topic being _'Severus Snape got my wife pregnant, can you go find the sleaze ball,'_ keeping his insults of the Slytherin to a minimum of three insults per minute. Dumbledore had sent an owl a few days after that meeting and had explained that Severus would come by in two days, that day was today, and James had been ready to floo Sirius and Remus over so that the three of them could...talk with him privately in the kitchen, with a silencing spell and their _Wands at the ready_.

When there was a sudden _pop_, the two turned to see a black cloaked figure standing before them, James stood up and walked over to Severus, the later raised a brow which seemed to be the trigger needed.

"_**JAMES!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is another one of my many Harry Potter/InuYasha plots which have infested my mind because of a song, I won't tell you which song inspired me to write this fic, not until the end, and that's only because I'm curious if anyone can guess what that song is throughout this story or from the play on words title! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH, please let me know what you think! Still not feeling too well, Akuma and Chibi are going through a down time due to me being sick. Hopefully I'll get better over the weekend, I hate colds. Leave me a Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salazar's Greatest Granddaughter**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was raised under the watchful eye of a Slytherin friend of her fathers. She had encountered her mother only a few times after her birth, before she was killed by Voldemort, leaving her with her father, and the half-brother who she never got to know.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: This is to Sarah, no idea if I spelt your name right since I'm not looking at your review anymore. I will make this a two chapter story since you don't like how James took the news so well. I will write like this is reality, and James will kill Lily in a bout of Gryffindor rashness and rage, because that is what angry men do when they find out that their wives or girlfriends cheated on them with their once-upon-a-time enemy! Henceforth, she will die, James will go to Azkaban, Severus will return to the Dark Lords side, Kagome won't be born, Harry won't be born, all so that I could appease the want of an abusive, hateful husband getting payback on his wife. Don't be stupid. I won't do anything of the sort!**

**I'm sorry if you don't agree with it, and if you get all **_**defensive **_**when it comes to cheating, choose better men! James would never get rid of Lily, whether because he TRULY loved her and wanted it to work no matter what, or simply refused to let Severus have her! He isn't happy, but he isn't going to beat her into a pulp! Yelling does no good, all he can do is think about what she told him, and hate Severus for every second he breaths! GROW UP~! I hate flames, if you have a problem with what is written, the back button does wonders. I am a particularly nice writer, and love all of my reviewers, but if you insult my writing, or what's written, I promise you won't have a cat fight, we'll skip that and go straight WWIII.**

**To everyone else, I hope you all enjoy, I will put some more anger and hate in it, if it makes her Majesty happy.**

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 1979**

"_**JAMES!"**_ Lily watched in shock as Severus's head turned at the force of the punch her husband had just released upon his right cheek. "Oh Merlin! James...!" She watched her husband as he walked back to her with a huge grin and satisfied look in his eyes.

"You didn't have me come here for the sole purpose of resurfacing old memories, did you?" Severus glared hatefully, referring to the way he and James would often fight with one another in passing between classes.

"I would much rather rekindle the flames of my distaste towards you, however..." James glanced back at Lily and sighed, "We need to sit and talk,"

Severus didn't move.

Lily frowned, "Severus, please..."

Finally, he walked past James and sat on the white couch which contrasted oddly with the man wearing all black.

"Severus...I'm glad you came, I know the situation you're in...I..." Lily didn't seem sure of how to continue.

James scoffed, "Look Snivels, from now on, you're going to have to think about more than just Lily, got it, _dad_?"

Severus got _something_, but he was silently praying that it was not the same thing that James was talking about.

"I hate saying after telling Lily it was fine, but to be perfectly honest, it does bug me, she was my girlfriend for nearly two years, only to go behind my back and sleep with..." James gritted his teeth as he pointed at the Slytherin in front of him, "you...and now, you have a kid on the way. So what are you going to do, _dad_."

"Do not call me that," Severus frowned, it was a foreign word to him, he had a father of his own, but he, the muggle he was, had been nasty to both him and his mother. It was that reason alone he hated the idea of being a father. But being a father in general was dangerous at this time all the same, with the Dark Lord rising in power every day, followers growing, and the days becoming darker, it wasn't the time for a family, even if he'd wanted one, which he didn't, so moot point. "I'm not a father, suffice to say, I can't take care of a child at this moment."

"No, we understand, so James and I will take care-"

"No matter how much I hate the idea of being a father, I will not let either of you write me off!" He snapped.

James stood up once more and glared heatedly at Severus, "No one is writing you off! Shut it and listen you Greasy haired Git!"

Severus sneered, but added nothing as he waited and listened.

Lily cleared her throat, "As I was saying, James and I will take care of the baby, until it's safe for you to come and see the child, we have no intention of letting the baby believe that James is the father, he said he would take care of the child as if it were his, but he would not claim the baby as his, the baby is yours Severus, he won't take that from you."

He eyed James, he hated this feeling of uncertainty, what was he supposed to do, say, how should he act? _Thankful?!_ Not hardly, he wasn't thankful, he couldn't have kids, not right now, it was dangerous, and it put him at liberty, as well as Lily and...though he didn't care much for the latter, James. "...I will provide what I can for the baby, I can't keep the child with me, not under the conditions I live, being summoned constantly because of a Paranoid Dark Lord and not knowing when I will be back home next...its not suitable for a child."

Lily nodded, "Like I said, we'll care for the baby, but visit, let this child know it has a father, and don't write it off."

Severus glared at his feet, "I will do what I can, I can't just make a schedule and visit."

James scoffed at the Slytherin, "Just come when you can, not at odd hours of the night, or odd wake up calls, but when you are free during the day, we don't care if you drop in uninvited, so long as it's after the baby is born, of course."

"Understood," Severus stood suddenly and gripped his wrist with his other hand, a look of fear paled on his face, pained and nervous, he bowed his head and his hair fell over his face, "I'm afraid that I must cut this meeting short, you will excuse me," he forced the words to come out with no stutter, but they were a struggle to be sure, "Goodnight," he was gone just a few short seconds later.

Lily held James's hand, and sighed, "You can't hide how you feel about this situation,"

He looked worriedly at where Severus had just stood, "Stop Lily, I already told you I'm not mad at you,"

She shook her head, "No, you are mad, and I need you tell me how you feel, bottling it up inside will destroy you, and us!"

"...us? Lily, you went behind my back and slept with the Greasy Slytherin Prince! Let me have a couple more days to process just what _us_ is!" James's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, "No...see, this is why I didn't want to talk about this yet," he said as her eyes were filling up with tears, "I told you I'm not mad at you, I'm hurt! You have to give me some time to accept this, I spent seven years pinning after you, I won't let you go just because of a bad lapse in judgment, but it'll take me some time to calm down and get used to this. I need to know that I can trust you Lily, I love you with all of my heart, and that is why I refuse to let my temper go any further than this, but if you don't think that you can be faithful after what has already transpired, than tell me now, and we will end this."

Lily looked him dead in the eyes, "...it won't happen again, I promise you, a wizards oath, anything, I'll never do something so stupid again," tears streamed down her cheeks as she let her emotions run wild.

"...fine, let's call it a night, I'm tired, and you are too."

Lily nodded and followed her husband, feeling slightly defeated by all that was happening, and knowing it was bound to get worse once _they_ found out.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Off to bed, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you guys think in a review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salazar's Greatest Granddaughter**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was raised under the watchful eye of a Slytherin friend of her fathers. She had encountered her mother only a few times after her birth, before she was killed by Voldemort, leaving her with her father, and the half-brother who she never got to know.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 1979**

Severus glared out of his window from where he was sitting in the room he was staying at in the Malfoy Manor. He was still trying to cope with what he had just been told. He had seen Lily and James yesterday on Dumbledore's say so. He hadn't been sure about whether it was a trap or not, but with the thought of seeing Lily one more time, it was the pull he needed to throw common sense away and go to the location Dumbledore had given him.

He could without a doubt say he hadn't been ready for the news of a pregnancy, and even more so surprised to find out that it was his child, he hadn't expected that in a million years, his child, _his_! It was a dream, it had to be, in four months or so, he was going to find out that she was pregnant with James Potters' daughter or son, and it would be like it always was. Lily would be out of his reach, and he would be protecting her from inside the Death Eater faction like he had so long ago sworn to do, a promise he'd made _himself_.

He wasn't sure if it was real or not, he knew he would find out upon the child's birth, but it was still annoying to think about any child of his being raised by a Gryffindor...James at that. He knew Lily was the baby's mother, and deserved to see the child as much as he did, but James wasn't the father.

That was also annoying to him, the fact that Lily having his child wasn't enough to make the bloody Gryffindor ex-Seeker break it off with her in an angry fit. That was his and James big difference; because had she done that to him with _James_, he was sure he'd have died.

A soft knock on the door to his room drew him from his thoughts and he turned to the door to see it open under Lucius's wand, "What do you need Lucius?"

"A word,"

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, "You've come at a rather bad time, as I've just run out of those."

Lucius nodded, "Spent a few of them on the Dark Lord, I was there."

"He's becoming paranoid, his eyes look for traitors amongst his own followers, the most loyal among them, he even called on Bellatrix to have her mind searched. I am the one that had to do it, and the woman is as loyal to him as she is crazy."

Lucius laughed at that, "I merely wondered if you would be feeling up to joining me and Cissy for dinner, you haven't seemed yourself since you came here, and we worry for you."

Severus knew Lucius was true to his words, unlike the others among the followers of the Dark Lord, Lucius and Severus had actually been really close as children, and had become closer in school. Lucius was older than he was, and had been the closest thing to an older brother he had, and the only one he trusted in Slytherin house. "I'll join, my mind has been elsewhere today, but it'll past in due time."

**-x-x-x-**

Six weeks had passed and Lily realized that James was getting restless about telling Remus and Sirius, and while she hadn't wanted anyone to really know, she couldn't deny James letting his friends know. They were brothers, and she couldn't take their guidance from him. He would be talking with them while she went out with McGonagall, who had volunteered to help her with some shopping in Diagon Alley. She hadn't seen Severus since the night she and James had told him about the baby, and wondered if having the child would be different. Would he return to see the baby? Would he even care?

Lily sighed, looking at the Ultrasound pictures she had gotten last week, she was now four and a half months pregnant, with a little girl...

"Are you ready, Lily?"

Lily smiled and nodded to her ex-Professor. "As I'll ever be, they will have loads to say once I get back, I'm sure..."

"Nothing undeserved, but it will hurt to hear, if it helps, I'm sure they will all calm down and love the girl all the same."

"Despite the father?" Lily asked, uncertain if the older woman was right or crazy. "I guess we'll see, lets' go." She looked into her and James bedroom where he was writing in a journal he'd gotten some time ago, a week or two after she had told James about being pregnant. "We're leaving, James."

He looked back at her and smiled, "I'll be here when you get back; be safe, and have fun!"

She smiled and left the doorway, returning to McGonagall before the two apparated away to Diagon Alley.

**-x-x-x-**

James stared at the latest entry in the journal he was writing in. It was to the baby in the womb, whatever her name was, and it was also, hopefully, to his own child...if he ever had one. He sighed, lately his thoughts had been depressing, he didn't need to force a smile around Lily anymore, like he did after he first found out and the two weeks which followed telling Severus, but it was still hurting to know that the first born she had, would be Severus's daughter, and not his child. Grabbing a pen, he scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and called over his owl, "Find Severus Snape, make sure he gets that, and..." he stopped the bird before it could leave, the owl quirked its head curiously at his owner. "Make sure he is alone when he gets the letter, no one else can see you, or the letter."

_~hoo~_

The owl was gone a few seconds later and James was contemplating on whether or not he should have covered the bird with his cloak of invisibility.

Two loud _poofs_ came from his living room and he was quick to run out and pleased to find his two closest and best friends standing there in all their Gryffindor glory.

"REAMUS, SIRIUS! Oh, bless Merlin!"

Sirius grinned as Remus gave a timid smile, Remus stepped forward cautiously, "You said you had something important to tell us, you said it was urgent."

"You also mentioned something about making sure Lily was out of the house before you told us, does she not know?" Sirius asked curiously as he sat and lounged comfortably on the couch, Remus joining him on the couch with James across from them.

"Oh, no...nothing like that, she knows...I just didn't want you guys to let your mouths go running off after I tell you and accidently say something that hurts her. I've said enough..."

Sirius frowned, "I'm curious,"

"In all your years of knowing me, have I ever gone off and stupidly run my mouth?" Remus inquired interestedly.

"Not you, but Sirius and I, and have, on that note, its because you haven't lost your head yet that I worry you might now, bottling up all of your anger and emotions, can't be healthy."

Remus rolled his eyes.

James sighed, "In all seriousness though, I need you both to listen. About seven weeks ago, Lily told me she was pregnant, a-"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Sirius beamed, Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"That is wonderful news, congratulations, James!"

"Thanks, but...the baby isn't mine..."

Silence fell over the room, his friends were shell-shocked. Sirius finally broke the silence in an attempt at forming a coherently structured sentence, "Uh...but, Lily...with, how...who?!"

"Yes, who is the father, Lily never came off as the type that would do something like this..."

"She did though, and with Severus..."

"**NO WAY~!"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three~ Hope you guys are still following and enjoying this story! :D Leave me a Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
